Poster
by ho9
Summary: Word Challenge from PieceOfMyHeart. Partly based on an actual happening -Actual happening has with the "Fish" to do! You'll have to read to understand!-


**A/N: Word challenge from PieceOfMyHeart, I have spent quite some time on this (Admittedly not writing all the time... Long time (In this case)= Around... 5+ months, where three weeks were spent writing! Yay! I decided I'd really have to get this one out so here it is! **

**I apologize in before hand for any mistakes made in this story! Sorry!**

**Poster**

It had been three weeks now, three weeks since Mystery Inc. had 'split up and looked for clues' for the last time, the gang was no more. The Mystery Inc. had separated into two groups: the Rogers and the Jones, this was certainly not a split up that happened because of a fight or anything bad at all, rather that the gang had made enough money to do whatever they wanted for the rest of their lives — not that they didn't like solving mysteries, they did — after that the mysteries had turned into smaller mysteries, and even smaller mysteries and then all the spookiness disappeared and then the once so great mysteries turned into mere crimes, the Scooby Doo gang had decided that they would leave those crimes to the local authorities instead.

Those two groups were created three weeks ago by four 'I do''s, I am of course speaking of marriage. Velma had left the aisle in Shaggy's arms and Daphne had left the aisle in Fred's arms, and Scooby Doo was not left behind no, because he was namely in Velma's arms, it looked like a real human (and canine) ladder!

Scooby had been best man to both Shaggy and Fred, and for once he hadn't messed up by, for example dropping the rings, trip on the carpet, crying happily or accidentally swallowing the rings, however the last option had already been seen to in before hand. Shaggy had counted various possible accidents and seen to that they were fixed in before hand. To fix the accidental swallow problem Shaggy had lightly tied the rings to the cushion by small strings that the preacher could easily remove in a few seconds, if not less than two.

The gang were now living normal lives, or as close to normal as four "kids" with a talking dog driving around in a funnily colored van solving mysteries all over the globe, could. Velma had always wanted to work at NASA and so she had for some time during their so called "Separation breaks", but she remembered how stressed out she had been during this time so she decided to work with kids instead, for she did love kids and since she had no education as a teacher NASA had volunteered by sending a recommendation letter to the School that she wanted to teach on, Coolsville high. She wanted to teach on the one school where she herself and her precious gang had been students at. And the school couldn't say no to a recommendation letter from NASA nor the fact that this was indeed Velma Dinkley, THE Velma Dinkley, or rather Velma Rogers nowadays. So she was now a Math, English, Biology and Science teacher on Coolsville high.

Shaggy had not given up his life long dream, he wanted to own a very famous restaurant chain in the US, he had the restaurant chain, the employees, good income spent well, good food but he did yet not have the fame that he wished. He hoped that it would come in due time, he was just happy to know that his current costumers enjoyed the food at 'Ready, Set, Forks' as he had named the restaurant, it was a buffet and regular order restaurant, you could even order a dish so called 'The Shagmeister" and this was a great, in the definition of enormous- huge- giant dish, as well as good tasting. The one person that finished this dish _alone_ and did not pass out afterwards won Shaggy for a week where he would cook all kinds of food for you, you would only need to ask. Nobody had eaten The Shagmeister yet but Shaggy himself and Scooby, but none of them nor Velma could win the prize since Shaggy did already cook dinner for the three of them day in and day out.

Another good thing about Ready, Set, Forks was that nothing on the menu was rather expensive, the employees did still get enough paid for their work and this was because Shaggy partly worked there himself and also made own recepies, and since he was already well known in the world as the mystery solving sacredly beatnik many came from all across the globe, at some times all across the globe- mostly from the US though, to see him in reality and then maybe get a glimpse of the other members of "the gang" as well.

Fred had gotten an own talk show where he talks a lot about the gang's earlier cases and sometimes the members of the gang joined him and they both talked about earlier cases and all that. He was very famous now, the show just started out in US but then it spread- bigger and bigger, until it was sent all over the globe! Even though Fred made a lot of money on this he didn't need them, but he spent them well nonetheless. He mostly spent his money on Daphne- Letting her only have the best.

Daphne herself had answered "her call" as she used to refer to it as- she was now a fashion designer and was as well expecting a new family member. She did what she loved, and besides that she took care of the house since she was usually staying at home when she designed clothes.

Scooby was a house-dog if you could call him that, he didn't do much nowadays besides to eat and sleep, oh he had also become an unofficial mascot for the neighborhood —where the two newly married couples had moved in — and Coolsville High. He was a very well known dog — the fact that he was indeed a talking dog helped a lot in that matter — and since he was such a friendly dog and the dog of the group previously known as Mystery Inc.. The gang had only recently returned from their very first mystery free 'Vacation', more commonly known as honeymoon. Scooby had been left at home with Shaggy's parents and Shaggy had called home to him every day.

Velma was currently in School, having a math class if Shaggy remembered it right, and Shaggy and Scooby were both at home- they were usually either eating something or cooking something that they would eat later when they were at home, this day was no different, but they weren't cooking something for themselves today, oh no!

"Like Scoob will ya pass me the flour?" Shaggy asked dodging an egg that came rapidly flying towards him. It was the second one in five minutes and he had started to feel like a pan where bacon already were being fried.

"Watch out with the eggs ol' pal, try to aim at the bowl just as much as you aim at me!" he said and chuckled warmly, Scooby snickered in his regular trademark way and handed the lanky man the requested item.

"Rorry Raggy" the canine apologized returning to —that would to an untrained eye seem — carelessly throw items into the bowl. They were almost done now, Scooby added the final ingredient, sugar.

Shaggy pushed the batter into the oven, like a child becoming ready to be let out into the world and smell the air for the first time. This was Shaggy's thoughts about food, they were human, they had feelings and they needed a home, this home was a human's — or animal's — stomach.

The two lifelong pals highfived and watched the cookies bake, like excited kids watching Donald Duck on Christmas Eve in the await of it's end, in order to open their gifts afterwards.

XX

"Alright class! Please open up your books at the pages fifty two and three." Velma commanded in such a cheery tone as always, the class did as asked. She gazed along the lines of tables where smaller mumbles and the sound of opening books could be heard.

"Now, can anyone tell me what percent is?" she asked the youngsters of class 7a settling her gaze on a smaller girl who reminded Velma pf herself when she was about that age. This girl was the smartest in the class, she who answered all questions. She was slightly smaller than her classmates and her freckly face was adorned by a pair of "modern glasses" and not those coke bottle glasses that Velma wore.

She was Velma's best student and since she was so much like herself Velma liked her even more. She had discovered that this particular class had their own Mystery Inc. members, unfortunately these four students did not hang out they just looked and behaved like her friends, there was for instance Jacob who was this popular guy everyone hung around and wanted to hang out with. He was good at sports and rather muscular. Even though he was so popular he cared about his classmates and took care of the class equally, he was this 'unofficial leader type' like Fred.

Then there was Jennelie, pretty, blonde Jennelie. The guys were all — well, almost all — after her attention, like bees to honey. She rejected them all. She preferred to either date Jacob —whom was one of those boys not looking for her attention — or be single, but as it looked right now she would have to choose the latter.

And then there was Sebastian, gaming, uninterested Sebastian —people just called him Sed — who rather gamed than having good grades. He put a lot of effort into his dog too, Tim was the canine's name. Sed had been held back a year, he was supposed to be in the eight grade but his grades were too low to let him continue. Just like her Shaggy, but he was held back two years and because of concentration problems, Velma had helped a lot on the matter of getting rid of that problem and after that he passed to the next grade only two years too old for the class.

"Yes, Veronica?" Velma said, giving the question to the petite girl.

"Mrs. Rogers, Mr. Rogers is by the door." Veronica informed and nodded towards the door where truthfully Shaggy —and Scooby — stood, Shaggy with his usual goofy grin visible on his lips stood holding a package in his arms, seemingly not that heavy, then for some unknown reason he started opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Thank you Veronica, but please call both me and Shaggy...-fish, by our real names- in Shaggy's case his nickname, he will get so stressed and afraid of the change otherwise, I'm sure of it." Velma said and smiled, Velma was speaking truthfully when she said that Shaggy could easily get frightened of the sudden change from Shaggy into Mr. Rogers, he had been such a nervous wreck —more than usual — during the last few cases the gang solved and also the whole week before the wedding, he had just simply had one fright too much, that was a third reason why they didn't solve mysteries anymore.

"Yes Mrs. Ro...- Velma." Veronica said, her parents had taught her that it was rude to not call an adult by their surname, but it was also rude to not obey an adult, especially her teacher. So she obeyed and called her teacher, Mrs. Rogers, for Velma.

"Class, don't you think that it's too bad that Shaggy-Fish doesn't have an own fish bowl?" Velma said to the class while walking towards the windowed door where Shaggy was still acting like a fish. She raised her whiteboard pen and made a circle around Shaggy's face, just like a fish bowl. The class burst out

laughing when Shaggy raised a brow and looked around in a circular route trying to figure out what these strange lines around him meant. Scooby who had understood —mostly due to his good hearing — was snickering not so quietly with a paw over his mouth.

"What do you think class? Should we let him in?" Velma asked the class even though the answer was quite obvious — the class was very well familiar with that Shaggy brought sweets, treats and cookies,and some times even smaller buffets to the School — , he did carry a package of some kind after all.

"Yes! We should!" the class answered like some well practiced play or a well practiced song that everyone knew exactly what to say and were in an almost perfect sync with each other.

Velma smiled and pushed down the door handle that gave a 'click'-like noise when it unlocked swinging open letting the two occupants of the hallway enter the room —even though one of them felt more like an occupant of a fish bowl than an occupant of the hallway —.

"Like hey you guys!" Shaggy said as he entered the classroom, his steps made low muffled thuds as he walked. "Hey love." he then said cheerily and gave Velma a brief kiss on her right cheek.

"Rey rou ruys!" Scooby said in his raspy type of voice, Velma could have sworn that she wouldn't be able to understand a word of what he said if she hadn't been used to it —which she luckily was —. It was still strange for the youngsters that this particular dog had the gift of talking when others didn't.

"Afternoon Shaggy and Scooby." Came the many greetings from the children, not in a perfect sync nor the same words, but the message was all the same.

"So, like say who's craving cookies?" Shaggy said and held up the box showing the class like they didn't know it was there. "Mhm, like no answer. I guess me and Scoob will eat those cookies alone then." he said very quickly only half a second after the first sentence and with large protests from the children in the classroom both Shaggy and Scooby emptied the content of the box in just a matter of seconds.

"Like oopsie." Shaggy laughed and shrugged Scooby snickered by his side and Velma raised a brow at the duo. They hadn't come here just to eat a box of cookies and make the students jealous, had they?

"Like no fair!" Sebastian yelled seemingly awake from his daydreaming by now. Velma mentally added 'Way of Speech' to the list of things where Shaggy and Sed were alike. "Did you have anything in mind other than making us jealous with your cookies, hun?" Velma asked with a raised brow. He must have something in mind, otherwise he wouldn't be here.

"Oh yes actually, Scooby will you go outside and get the surprise?" Shaggy answered and nodded at the door where —seemingly — nothing was stationed. Scooby obeyed his master and got out of the classroom only to return later with a paper bag with some slight grease stains on the bottom, he carried the bag by the handles —not holding it in his paws but in his mouth —.

"Like you guys didn't think that we came here just to make you jealous?" Shaggy chuckled and took the bag in hands opening it and then starting to unload the content onto the closest table —which happened to be the teacher's table —. The teacher's table was after only a few seconds filled with many cookies and other sweet sweets, like cookies with chocolate chips, muffins —chocolate muffins, lemon muffins and chocolate muffins filled with vanilla cream (The latter was about to be finished first due to it's divine creaminess) — and last but not least sponge cake, but not just and sponge cake _the_ sponge cake, made after Shaggy's own recipe. He humbly called them "Sweet Divine Sponge Cake". He had gotten the idea for the name from a poster, it was an ad for some kind of bubble water where the bottle had angel wings and an illuminated golden Gloria. The background was supposed to give an image of the christian heaven, he had never really set his faith into God as much as many did, he believed more in science than the bible and anything it said. He had already before tasted the liquid that the "divine" bottle contained and he had thought that it had a certain very good taste. Very good, for being just water and all. The poster delivered a message saying that it was good tasting not divine in any way, just good tasting. As owner of a restaurant and a hobbyist artist he was common with the ways of ads and making commercials. And therefor he knew that such a message from this kind of poster ads could make the costumer think that the product is more special than it really is and therefor thinking that it tasted better when it really didn't. He was working on such an ad himself for his now rather well known "Sweet Divine Sponge Cake" but he just couldn't come up with a good idea just yet. He had asked Velma for help several times as well as Scooby. But with no luck, yet.

"Like aright guys, they're all yours! But please use manners and eat carefully. Ahem like does not apply to the experienced eaters, like Sed." Shaggy said and Scooby nodded his approval and then spoke himself.

"Rust reave rome for Relma!" he said and nodded rabidly.

"Like yeah, leave some for Velma as well!" Shaggy said and gestured for the youngsters to dig in, and so they did. The plates were almost emptied —since they wanted to save some for their teacher — when Shaggy and Scooby waved goodbye and left.

"Well guys, Shaggy's and Scooby's little visit cost us the whole lesson so you're free to go now." Velma said after having checked her watch, the duo's visit had lasted for thirty minutes and the lesson was forty minutes long. Velma had however been quite late for the lesson as well as the students taking their time to get their seats. The students gathered all their books and papers they then walked out like a group of happy teenagers rather than tired zombies as they had when they entered the classroom. They walked to their lockers and performed the routine, open, put in books, take out new books, close and lock again. The next lesson was ART class and the four students whom Velma thought looked like her own friends by their behavior were all unbeknownst of that something was about to happen. The students went to their next class which was as mentioned ART class, the teacher Mrs. Aighan, a plum woman with silver white hair greeted them and the groups of students walked inside under smaller chats and took their seats. "Alright, enough talking now!" Mrs. Aighan said sternly and the class fell dead silent she gazed over the gathering of students and spoke once more "Today we will be creating posters, ad posters. So choose a product or come up with one yourselves. We will be doing this in groups." The students started to whisper to each other pairing up with each other in beforehand. Mrs. Aighan spoke again making the students to fall silent once more. "And I will be the one who decides whom you will be working with." the students groaned and looked awfully annoyed. Sebastian, Jacob and Jennelie dropped their heads to the benchs and groaned, Veronica listened intensedly and did not drop her head to the bench. The groups were made by Mrs. Aighan but Sed, Jacob and Jennelie didn't quite listen however when Mrs. Aighan said their names their heads shot up in an instant.

"...Sebastian, Jacob, Jennelie and Veronica in one group." she finshed earning a mumble from Sebastian 'Sed, my name is Sed.' though she couldn't hear it.

"Now get to work!" she said and the students sat down in their groups. They started to talk with eachother, trying to figure out what to do.

"So like what should we do?" Sed asked looking as uninterested as always, he was rather good at art and the other students in his groups thought that they were lucky to have him in the group. He really just wanted to go home and cuddle with his canine companion, Tim was an Irish Wolfhound and rather hairy, and large. He could easily take Sed down without any problem at all.

"I dunno." Jacob said and shrugged, he wasn't that good at art, nor did he care.

"I have got an idea" Veronica said in an attempt to get the others attention, they looked at her and raised their brows Sed motioned for her to continue and so she did

"We could make a poster for Shaggy's Sweet Divine Sponge Cake, Velma told us that he needed one." she finished and the others nodded approvingly.

"That's a great idea!" The others answered still nodding, all of them really liked Shaggy and Velma, and Scooby as well, but they liked Shaggy's little visits even more.

"Any ideas?" Sed asked shooting up from where he had set down his head into a typical 'sleep-in-class' position. "Well we could have this cake and..." Jennelie explained and after that she had finished the others nodded, they all liked the idea. They gathered all the tools that they were going to need to create the advertisement for Shaggy's cake. They worked for five more lessons, meaning five more weeks and during those weeks they experienced many more visits from Shaggy and they became more friends for every time that they worked together with that poster. They worked during recess, spare time and every time they had the opportunity to do so. They worked until they thought that the poster was ready, and that happened to be during an art class. It was time to report about the poster so the gang of four now new friends gave the poster to Mrs. Aighan at the time everyone else did.

"Well class! I have gotten many nice posters and I will hang them inside this classroom for others to see them." Mrs. Aighan said and placed the posters on her table, Jacob had raised his hand to speak and as Mrs. Aighan allowed him to he spoke.

"Mrs. Aighan, could we in our group get the poster back so that it doesn't get hanged up on the walls." he said and looked at Mrs. Aighan and then at his new friends.

"But then nobody will see your fine artwork." Mrs. Aighan said and raised a brow. And this time Sed spoke.

"We have other plans for it Mrs. Aighan." he said and nodded, his new friends did likewise.

"Very well, you may have the poster back." Mrs. Aighan said and then continued the lesson starting a new project.

Their next lesson would be math and the four friends were eager to give the poster to Velma so that she would be able to leave it to Shaggy in turn. They went to their lockers and gathered their stuff that would be needed for their next lesson, items such as: Math book, counting booklet, pencils and erasers. They brought the poster as well.

They seated themselves outside the classroom in the wait for Velma, but as they sat down they noticed that she was already inside and to their delight so were Shaggy and Scooby. They got up once more as they saw that Shaggy walked over to them with a smile printed on his face as always. When the four thought back they had actually never seen him angry.

"Like hey guys! You're early." he said with a happy tone of voice, still as squeaky as it used to be.

"Rello!" Scooby answered from where he sat with his head in Velma's lap in the middle of the scratch session.

"Hi Shaggy, Scooby and Velma!" the four said smiling.

"Hey guys" Velma said smiling "We're not going to start the class until in five minutes but you're more than welcome to stay if you'd like"

"We'll stay" Sed said placing his books on the table closest to him.

"We made you something" Veronica said looking at Shaggy looking quite excited.

"Oh really? Like then show me! You got me excited now" he said clapping his hands together creating a loud, yet not that loud, bang.

Jacob opened his bag holding a rolled paper, he rolled it out on the table Shaggy leaning over them. Being quite tall, and grown a little more then when he was sixteen and six feet tall. He was now approximately seven feet. His face lit up even more than it had been before when he saw the poster of his cake. They had drawn the cake and then around it were kids holding hands around it, then there was a text that read _Sweet Divine Spongecake._

"Like it's beautiful, _but_ I may need to change the name of my spongecake though, I found an even better name- _Childish Spongecake. _Like it's kind of funny then because I consider myself as quite childish and then there are children around it!" Shaggy said and smiled broadly "Like thanks you so much guys, come here. Gimme a hug!" he said and wrapped his long and slender arms around the kids. "I'll take this poster to the production office immediately!" he said after releasing the kids from his massive bear hug. And after that he kissed Velma goodbye and some minor changes on the poster had been made Shaggy and Scooby walked out of the school and to the production office.

The next day the walls of Coolsville were nicely adorned by posters, posters of a _Childish Spongecake._

_**The end.**_

**Sorry, yes I was kind of lazy at the end... Hehe, but that's me! I'll try to get the next chapter to my other stories up as soon as possible, just don't expect me to update The Mystery of their lives too soon... I'm having a writers block yet again on that one...**

**Anyway, bye! And remember the _review _button is calling on you!**


End file.
